Beaver and Weasel Love
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Weasel's baby sister Olivia is coming by for a visit and she decides to have Norbert, Daggett, and Treeflower meet them for lunch at Pop's Diner. While there, Olivia and Daggett have a big announcement for Weasel: they're getting married! How will Weasel be able to take the news and will he accept his sister falling in love with a beaver? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A sequel to _Of Beavers and Weasels_ featuring Weasel's sister Olivia. Everybody belongs to their respective owners. Olivia is owned by CartoonNetwork90sfan. Read  & Review! **

* * *

Weasel smiled in his dressing room as it was a few hours until the Cartoon Cartoon Fridays show. He was then given a call and answered it. He smiled in delight once he was told who was calling and he talked with them for a good while. He hung up and still had time until the show would start.

"This is so thrilling!" the rodent squealed and wiggled in his seat. "I simply must tell the others!" he scampered off.

"What Weasel be so happy about?" IR Baboon asked his co-star.

"I'm glad you asked, IR," Weasel smiled at his sidekick. "I'm expecting a visitor to come for this week's show by surprise!"

"Who it be?"

"You'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

It was time for the show to start, Weasel had told the other Cartoon Cartoons, but they would be surprised just as well as the viewers about this week's special guest. They wondered if it would be like the Halloween Party when Aquaman stopped by. Weasel assured them that Aquaman wasn't coming, but it was still going to be a surprise.

"Who do you all think Weasel's special guest is?" Mike asked as they waited on the main center stage.

"I bet it's someone important if Weasel wants to impress them so bad." Otto Osworth shrugged.

"It is probably someone distinguished to rate us for an inspection." Dexter hunched as he adjusted his glasses.

"I bet Weasel's gonna fire one of us and then try to replace us!" Buttercup scoffed as she folded her arms impatiently.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE REPLACED!" Cow screamed, then started to cry her eyes out. "Moo..."

"No way!" Johnny shook his head as he did some poses. "I bet he got one of those chicks from college as a summer intern! HYAH!"

"Johnny, it's Spring," Double D insisted. "Besides, whoever it is, we have to be on our best behavior. I just hope this guest has a good time."

"Lights, camera, action!" the director called.

"Ooh, places everyone, places!" Blossom directed as the theme song would start.

"One, two, three, four!" Dexter counted as always while the theme song would play for Friday at 7:00 for the viewers and they would get into place during the song that was previously filmed over.

* * *

The theme song was soon coming to an end.

"Is that it?" Chicken asked, folding his wings and tapping his foot.

"No, that is not it!" Dexter snarled at him.

The Cartoon Cartoons finished their song and Weasel was on the main stage with everyone.

* * *

"Welcome to this week's Cartoon Cartoon Fridays," Weasel greeted the loyal viewers at home to the show. "I'm your host, I.M. Weasel. And this week is a very special show. Now, you're probably wondering _why_ it's so special."

"We are too," Bubbles said. "Even _we_ don't know what's so special about this week!"

"Bubbles..." Blossom nudged her sister to silence her while Weasel was talking.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, Cartoons and mortals, I give you, my dearest special guest..." Weasel started with a drum roll in the background as the spotlight was on him, then he gestured to a door in the studio that was now closed, but the spotlight moved to the door to welcome in his guest. "Olivia Weasel!"

There came a brown furred weasel with a gray muzzle that strongly resembled weasel, she had blue eye shadow, a blue bow and a blue dress. Everyone looked to her and fawned over her.

"Say, it's a weasel chick!" Johnny smiled in delight.

"She's pretty!" Ed grinned.

The Powerpuff Girls came to Olivia's side. "Welcome to Cartoon Cartoon Fridays, Mrs. Weasel!"

"Mrs. Weasel?" Olivia looked confused. "Oh, my dears... Mrs. Weasel was my mother, I'm just Olivia."

"Aren't you Weasel's wife or something?" Buttercup asked.

Olivia giggled. "No, no, no..."

"No, Olivia is not my wife," Weasel shook his head. "Olivia is my sister."

"Ohhh..." the Girls understood now.

"Weasel, I didn't know you had a sister." Double D spoke up.

"Indeed I do," Weasel smiled as he stood next to the female weasel. "It's a pleasure to have you here, Olivia, and I'm the host this week!"

"I watch this all the time when I'm in my apartment... When I'm not watching Angry Beavers on Nickelodeon of course." Olivia giggled.

"You should visit more often," Weasel smiled.

"Oh, speaking of the Angry Beavers, I have some news that relates to Norbert and Daggett."

"It'll have to wait, Olivia," Dexter said, then turned to the camera. "It's about time for some cartoons these people have been waitin' for!"

"Couldn't have said it better myself, Dexter, my lad," Weasel nodded, turning to the camera as well as it turned to the cartoon screen about tonight's schedule in case no one tuned into the Cartoon Network website. "First we have a brand new Johnny Bravo, and then Courage the Cowardly Dog, followed by Ed, Edd, n Eddy, here on Cartoon Cartoon Fridays!"

"That's me, weasel babe!" Johnny called before he went to his set for his new episode.

* * *

The episode played and Weasel stood with his sister.

"So, Olivia, what's your news?" Weasel asked.

"Huh? Oh, yes," Olivia nodded. "Well, Norbert and Daggett are in town and Norbert brought Treeflower with him. I hope it's okay, but I wanted to go to dinner with you and them."

"Oh, that sounds absolutely splendid!" Weasel put his arm around her. "It'll be great to have him around, and I know the perfect place: Pop's Diner."

Olivia chuckled in delight. "We'd love that... I knew you'd like it."

"It'll be like a nice family reunion," Weasel smiled back. "I also hope you enjoy the show, my dear sister."

"I plan to," Olivia ruffled up the scarlet tuft on his head. "Norbert says that Treeflower really wants to meet you too."

Weasel smiled.

* * *

The rest of the show went well, much to Olivia and Weasel's delight. The others were also thrilled and glad to have met Weasel's sister, they didn't even know that he had one. She got along well with all of the Cartoon Cartoons, but mostly Mike, Bubbles, Double D and Dee Dee. Weasel went with Olivia to take her to his home after Cartoon Cartoon Fridays ended for the week.

"So, Olivia, did you enjoy it?" Weasel asked his little sister as she followed him out of the studio.

"Very much," Olivia smiled. "Especially that Bravo Dooby Doo episode, that was just hysterical and genius to have a Johnny Bravo/Scooby-Doo crossover!"

Weasel chuckled. "I'm glad you liked it. Oh, when are Norbert, Daggett, and Treeflower coming?"

"I'll call them later tonight when I'm settled and I'll meet them and you later tomorrow, how does that sound?"

"Alright, Olivia."

* * *

Weasel let Olivia inside and they walked in together. Weasel showed her all around and there were many portraits of cartoon characters from the past from the Flintstones, to the Jetsons, and more. Olivia was really proud to have such an accomplished brother and she also had some big news that she hoped her brother would accept once the time would come for him to find out.

"Here's the telephone," Weasel showed her the phone that was by the guest room she would be staying in temporarily as part of their visit. "I can't wait to see our favorite beaver brothers again."

"Me too," Olivia smiled as she took the phone and dialed the number.

Weasel scampered off, letting her have some privacy. "Good night, Olivia."

"Night, big brother," Olivia said with a smile as she waited on the phone a little longer until it finally stopped ringing. "Hello, Norbert?"

" _Oh, hey, Olivia!_ " Norbert beamed from the other line. " _You see your brother yet?_ "

"Yes, he just took me back to his place, did you see Cartoon Network earlier tonight?"

" _No, sorry, I was just telling Treeflower what our plans were for once you met with Weasel._ "

"Oh, that's okay, it was a great show," Olivia shrugged with a smile. "Well, Weasel's gonna wanna meet us at a place called Pop's Diner."

" _Have you told him the news yet?_ "

"Nah, I'm waiting for a good time, I was thinking maybe tomorrow when we get some lunch together."

" _Probably a good idea,_ " Norbert shrugged. " _I just hope he goes along with it okay._ "

"I hope he does too... Should be better than when you guys had that fight."

" _Yeah, that was ugly, but it's all over now._ "

"Yeah," Olivia smiled. "So, I'm trusting we'll still see you and Treeflower for tomorrow?"

" _Sounds good! I'll tell Daggy too. He's really excited._ "

"I bet he is, well, I better get some sleep, I'm really exhausted."

" _All right, see ya tomorrow, Olivia._ "

"See ya tomorrow, Norby." Olivia teased.

" _Hey..._ " Norbert sounded annoyed.

Olivia giggled out loud. "Aw, you know I'm just kiddin'. Well, bye now."

" _Bye!_ "

Both the male beaver and female weasel hung up. Olivia then went to her guest room to get some sleep. This was a very big, exhausting, though very thrilling day and tomorrow was going to get even better.


	2. Chapter 2

Tomorrow, Weasel woke up and decided to wake up his little sister. Olivia yawned and woke up with a smile to him once she did. He then directed her to the bathroom for a morning shower if she would wish and decided to make breakfast for both of them.

Weasel put on his coat and chef's toque to look professional as he decided to make an abundant breakfast fit for a couple of weasels. That meant eggs, eggs, and more eggs. "So, Olivia, this other news of yours..."

"I'll tell you once we see Norbert, Daggett, and Treeflower for lunch," Olivia said as she happily waited to have some breakfast with him. "I really hope you like it, Iggy." she chuckled, teasing him with her nickname for him when they were kits.

Weasel smiled. "I hope so too, Livi..." he chuckled, teasing her back.

Olivia and Weasel chuckled. As soon as Weasel finished the breakfast, he unbuttoned his coat and joined her with some breakfast.

* * *

They shared some quick daily topics and shared some good times they spent with the beavers when they were a lot younger. Weasel was really anticipating the news he was going to be told about, but he would wait patiently as he could.

To pass the time, Weasel decided to give a tour to Olivia all around Cartoon Network. He reminded her of a store that had a NO SHIRT, NO SHOES, NO SERVICE policy and how wrong and unfair it was to him, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, and Fred Flintstone. He showed the candy store of where in which the Eds were commonly spotted to earn jawbreakers for themselves.

Weasel showed the Beach Bungalows that were open during the summer, they were good, especially for a mystery. Not to mention the Summer Resort where everybody loved to spend an adventurous summer. Olivia enjoyed everything about Cartoon Network so far and felt so pleased and proud to have a brother who was president of this great nation.

* * *

Soon enough, it was time for lunch. Weasel led Olivia to Pop's Diner and there were three familiar beavers standing by the entrance.

"Weasel, babe!" Treeflower greeted.

"Hello, Treeflower." Weasel greeted back with a friendly smile, shaking her hand.

Treeflower smiled, then did a peace gesture with her fingers. "Peace on you, Brother Weasel."

"Yes... Peace on you..." Norbert echoed, repeating his hippie girlfriend.

"Ah, yes, hello Norbert," Weasel smiled, then looked to the brother. "Hello Daggett... How's things?"

"Oh, you'll see." Daggett said, then chuckled to himself.

Olivia giggled and shushed him as they went inside. There were also Norbert and Daggett's parents, Leonard and Roberta Beaver.

* * *

"Hey, there's the old genius weasel himself!" Leonard called, grabbing Weasel's paw and practically shaking him up and down while trying to shake mainly the paw. "Pleased to see ya again after so long!"

Sheryl giggled with a smile. "Hello, darling..."

"Hello, Mr. Beaver... Mrs. Beaver..." Weasel said, trying to regain his sight after Leonard's shake left him a bit dizzy.

Leonard laughed, then slapped Weasel on the back. "Son, we're practically family, call me Lenny."

"Um, okay... Uhh... Lenny..." Weasel said, a little shaken up by Leonard's boisterous tendencies.

"Let's have a seat..." Roberta said with a smile, then walked with the family.

"Oh, allow me, Mom." Daggett pulled out a chair for his mother.

"Thank you, Daggy dear... You've been such a gentleman lately." Roberta smiled as she took a seat.

"Yeah Mom, that's cuz Daggy's in love~" Stacy teased.

"Yeah, totally, like totally in love!" Chelsea added with a giggle.

"Hey, keep it down, you pipsqueak-" Daggett glared at his younger sisters, then looked to Olivia and found his voice. "I-I mean... My little sister darlings..." he smiled, batting his eyelashes at them with his paws together to look sweet and angelic.

"Well blow me down, Daggett!" Weasel proclaimed in surprise and excitement. "You never told me you found someone! Who is she?" he asked, very curious.

"It's a surprise, Weasel..." Olivia said to her brother.

Weasel glanced to his sister. She had a surprise for him and now she won't let Daggett share his news?

"Yeah, it can wait." Daggett added with a smile as he put his arm around the female weasel.

"Well... Okay..." Weasel shrugged.

"Welcome to Pop's, our special is a beave-" Pops came over, then noticed the beavers and weasels in his diner, he then stopped himself from saying anymore and quickly changed his next word. "Buttered toast!"

"I guess that sounds fair, my good man," Daggett said like a gentleman. "Buttered toast for all!"

"All right then..." Pops gave a nod, then went to serve them up their lunch.

"Ah, Stacy and Chelsea," Weasel smiled at the younger sisters of Norbert and Daggett. "Aren't you two lovely? How old are they then?"

"They're five now and they'll be starting school in a month or two." Roberta replied with a smile as she patted her girls on their heads.

"Well that's splendid, I hope you two enjoy school." Weasel smiled.

"We were also wonderin' if you'd become their private tutor." Leonard said after a loud belch.

Weasel's stomach turned at the disgusting noise and Leonard didn't even excuse himself, but he shrugged it off to answer the older beaver's request. "I would be honored, sir."

"I told you he would agree." Roberta told her husband with a smile.

"Alright, alright," Leonard slightly rolled his eyes at his wife being right as usual. "Thanks, Weasel."

* * *

The Weasel siblings and Beaver family ate their lunch. After they ate, Stacy and Chelsea had tiny ice cream sundaes for their dessert and the adults did their talking and laughing. Of course, to the Beaver sisters, they could never make much sense out of it, Stacy usually had to explain to her younger sister what was so funny about some of their jokes.

"All right, Weasel, I think you waited long enough," Olivia said to her brother, she then took Daggett's paw and saw there were other diner patrons. "Oh, dear... Make a scene like in the movies."

"Of course, my peach," Daggett smirked, he then grabbed a glass, took out a fork and tapped it to make a clanging noise to get everyone's attention. "Excuse me... E-Everyone? May I have your attention... I have an announcement to make."

This made everybody else in the diner look at the brown male beaver. Daggett cleared his throat. He then looked to Olivia and had her stand up next to him.

"We're getting married!" Daggett and Olivia announced together.

This shocked everyone in the diner, but in a good way. They all clapped happily and accepting to the new couple. Everybody, except for Weasel, who was totally shocked and looked a little unfortunate. Roberta was nearly crying with joy and Leonard gave a congratulatory drink. Stacy and Chelsea cheered with Norbet and Treeflower. Weasel just looked devastated and horrified.


End file.
